Meteoroid-falling, burning, and disappear, then
by KaitouR
Summary: Huit mille huit fois par jour Chanter jusqu'à en cracher du sang– Le coucou. Il est dit que le petit oiseau ne cesse de chanter jusqu'à en cracher du sang. Tout comme cela, ma meilleure amie a continué de chanter. Le sang jaillissait de sa bouche, mais elle continuait. Fanfiction sur Miku, peu après les évènements de l'épisode 13. Spoilers


~ Meteoroid-falling, burning, and disappear, then... ~

_流れ星、堕ちて燃えて尽きて、そして―_

_Nagareboshi, ochite moete tsukite, soshite..._

_« Huit mille huit fois par jour_

_Chanter jusqu'à en cracher du sang–_

_Le coucou._

_Il est dit que le petit oiseau ne cesse de chanter jusqu'à en cracher du sang._

_Tout comme cela, ma meilleure amie a continué de chanter._

_Le sang jaillissait de sa bouche, mais elle continuait. _»

_**~ Then... ~**_

« _Une pluie de météores..._ » ai-je murmuré en contemplant ce qui restait du miracle d'Hibiki, avant de m'effondrer au sol, en larmes.

Derrière moi, Genjuro-san, Fujitaka-san, Tomosato-san, et Ogawa-san, les seuls adultes présents, et membres de la Seconde Division, ainsi que Yumi, Shiori et Kuriyo se tenaient debout, muets, formant deux groupes.

Le silence était perturbé par mes sanglots, ainsi que les leurs, qui n'osaient franchir leurs lèvres. Nous avions encouragé Hibiki à se sacrifier pour nous.

« _Je reviendrai ! Donc n'abandonnez pas la vie !_ » avait-elle dit avant de s'élancer dans le ciel, et de chanter sa dernière chanson, son chant ultime, son chant du cygne...

Je ne pouvais imaginer que je ne la reverrai jamais. Nous n'étions que des enfants, des jeunes adolescentes de quinze ans... Il me paraissait inconcevable qu'elle parte aussi tôt...

Ogawa a été le premier à s'être approché de moi, et à poser une main amicale sur mon épaule. J'ai tourné la tête dans sa direction, le regard encore embrumé par mes larmes, et l'ai écouté.

« Pense qu'elle l'a fait pour toi ; je pense que c'est ce qui l'a le plus motivée. Et surtout, elle t'a promis de revenir, a-t-il fait en s'agenouillant, se mettant ainsi à ma hauteur.

– Mais elle ne... Vous l'avez vue et entendue vous aussi, ai-je protesté, les mots sortant à peine de ma gorge tant elle était nouée. Hibiki est...

– Ne va pas croire ça, a-t-il souri en secouant la tête. Hibiki est tenace, je l'ai moi-même vue. Tu la reverras, j'en suis sûr. »

Il s'est relevé, et m'a aidée à faire de même, puis il a ouvert en grand ses bras pour m'y accueillir. Je m'y suis logée, et ai continué à pleurer ; il m'a réconfortée, et ne m'a lâchée qu'une fois qu'il était sûr que je m'étais calmée. Un sourire affectueux s'est dessiné sur son visage, et il m'a accompagnée –ainsi que Yumi, Shiori et Kuriyo– jusqu'aux vestiges du QG de la Division, et de Lydian. Les filles ont tenté tout ce qu'elles ont pu afin de me faire sourire, mais rien n'y pouvait ; j'étais profondément déprimée, et rien ne pouvait me sortir du gouffre, à part revoir Hibiki vivante...

La semaine qui a suivi a été vraiment horrible.

J'ai tellement besoin qu'on se revoie, qu'on fasse comme si tout était normal, comme si rien n'était arrivé... Mais c'est impossible...

Mes parents m'ont forcée à revenir chez nous –ce qui était compréhensible– étant donné que Lydian avait été détruite. Je n'ai pas pu refuser, et ai laissé mes amies et les seules personnes capables de sécher mes larmes derrière moi. La Seconde Division devait reconstruire sa base, et les filles allaient sûrement rentrer chez elles.

Mes parents ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ma mine était aussi sombre. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire qu'Hibiki était morte en nous sauvant tous, je n'avais tout simplement pas le droit de leur en parler. Je ne parvenais que difficilement à garder un quelconque secret ; la confusion régnait dans ma tête du lever au coucher. Un seul nom occupait mes pensées : _Hibiki_.

Je passais mes journées près du téléphone, fixe comme portable, dans l'espoir qu'elle me contacte, ou que la Seconde Division le fasse. Mais les minutes et les heures s'écoulaient, personne ne me donnait de signe de vie.

Je suis restée une semaine comme cela, sans parler à qui que ce soit, autre ma famille. Mes parents travaillaient, ils ne pensaient pas que j'étais tout le temps dans cet état.

Au début de la deuxième semaine, j'ai décidé de me reprendre en main, à commencer par rendre hommage à Hibiki.

Tôt le matin, j'ai pris le train pour me rendre à Lydian, ou du moins aux alentours. Genjuro-san m'avait donné les coordonnées de la base temporaire de la Seconde Division, qui commençait à être reconstruite, tout comme l'école. Ogawa m'a accueillie à l'entrée, et m'a guidée vers le bureau du Commandant. Celui-ci m'a reçue de la meilleure façon qu'il avait pu, malgré la surprise que lui causait ma venue ; cette femme, Fine, l'avait trahi, il devait être désorienté, pourtant il ne le laissait pas paraître. Il se remettait peu à peu de sa blessure, mais les cernes bordant ses yeux dévoilaient son manque de sommeil.

« Miku, a-t-il commencé, nous cherchons Hibiki, je ne peux le nier, tout comme Tsubasa et Chris, et ce du mieux que nous le pouvons. Mais je crains que nous ne devrions abandonner ces recherches. Elles ne seront pas considérées comme _disparues dans l'action_, mais simplement _mortes_. Je suis désolé ; tout est classifié, leurs noms ne sont pas marqués dessus. »

Je retenais difficilement mes larmes. Lorsque les retenir est devenu impossible, je les ai laissées couler, sans rien dire.

« Je peux m'arranger pour lui installer une tombe, dans le cimetière le plus proche. Je ne peux pas payer une plaque, je ne peux que laisser une image d'elle...

– J'ai une photo... » ai-je murmuré en lui donnant mon téléphone.

Il a hoché la tête, et après l'avoir vue, m'a demandé de patienter quelques instants. Ogawa-san est venu me réconforter, et m'a apporté une boisson chaude. Son sourire me réchauffait, il me montrait que malgré la perte des personnes qui lui étaient chères, il ne se laissait pas abattre. Peut-être parce qu'il avait déjà perdu des proches à cause du noise, lui aussi... Ou peut-être que ma mine attristante lui faisait pitié.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Commandant est revenu, avec la photo imprimée. Il a fouillé dans les tiroirs de son bureau, et en a sorti un cadre. Il a glissé la photo dedans, et m'a tendu le tout.

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant. Beaucoup de personnes ont perdu la vie à cause du noise récemment, tu sais... »

J'ai opiné, et suis repartie, le cadre dans les mains.

C'était le mardi.

Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, il n'y avait personne. Mes parents rentraient tard le soir. J'étais seule toute la journée. Et le silence m'oppressait, me rendant encore plus vulnérable.

J'ai contemplé la photo encadrée, où j'apparaissais avec Hibiki. Je me souviens, nous venions de nous réconcilier alors qu'un noise gigantesque ressemblant à un poulpe nous avait attaquées, moi et la femme s'occupant de _Flower_, notre restaurant préféré. J'ai failli mourir à ce moment-là... Si Hibiki n'avait pas été là...

Après qu'elle ait détruit le noise qui me pourchassait, elle m'a entourée de ses bras pour me protéger dans notre chute, et nous avons dévalé toutes deux en roulant une longue descente, et elle s'était excusée de ne pas avoir pu atterrir convenablement. Nous avons ri, et pleuré, et toutes sales, nous avons décidé de nous prendre en photo.

« Woah ! C'est ridicule ! On a vraiment l'air maudites ! s'était exclamée Hibiki.

– C'est pire que je ne le pensais... » avais-je ajouté.

Nous avons ri à nouveau, et sommes retournées en ville pour retrouver le commandant de la Seconde Division, ainsi qu'Ogawa-san qui l'accompagnait.

Ils devaient être soulagés de voir Hibiki ; Ogawa-san m'a tendu mon sac de cours, en me disant que c'était la dame de Flower qui voulait me le rendre. Hibiki a, comme toujours, voulu me protéger en expliquant que j'avais été présente lors de son combat, et que j'avais vu beaucoup de choses. J'ai tout de suite riposté en ajoutant que je l'ai fait de mon plein gré, que j'avais voulu l'aider. Genjuro-san a exprimé une drôle de tête, comme s'il n'avait su que faire, et a finalement répondu qu'il verrait quoi faire en lisant le rapport qu'Hibiki devait lui faire. Dans les archives, ils marqueraient qu'elle avait reçu « _une aide inattendue _», a-t-il dit, avant de faire en clin d'oeil et d'ajouter qu'il était inutile d'en reparler, car il ne pouvait simplement pas me gronder d'avoir « _aidé à sauver des vies_ » ; nous étions amplement en accord là-dessus.

J'ai sorti le cliché du cadre, et l'ai déchiré en deux, ne gardant que la partie où Hibiki était visible, avant de lui trouver un autre encadrement, à ses mesures. Avant de m'endormir, j'ai décidé que je me rendrais au cimetière, et y déposerais le cadre ainsi qu'un bouquet de fleurs blanches, des lys, ses préférées.

La tombe que Genjuro-san avait mise en place faisait partie d'une ligne où on rendait hommage aux victimes du noise de _ce_ jour. J'ai posé la photo entre deux vases, et mis le bouquet devant la tombe. J'ai regardé l'ensemble, et me suis mise à pleurer, une fois de plus.

Une femme passait par-là, déposant elle aussi des fleurs sur une tombe voisine. Une autre victime du noise...

Je suis rentrée chez moi, et n'ai plus rien fait de ma semaine.

Je ne cessais de penser à elle, à sa voix, à son sourire, à ses gloussements lorsqu'elle rendait son travail en retard, mais qu'il était accepté...

C'était le mois de juillet de l'an 2025 ; il faisait aussi sombre qu'en hiver.

Un soir quelconque, j'ai feuilleté mon recueil de _haiku_, et ai longtemps cherché celui qui la décrivait le plus. J'ai trouvé celui qui illustrait sa volonté d'aider les autres...

« _Huit mille huit fois par jour_

_Chanter jusqu'à en cracher du sang–_

_Le coucou. _»

Aujourd'hui, il pleut. J'attends à un arrêt le bus pour qu'il m'emmène au cimetière.

Dans mes bras, je tiens un bouquet de lys, blanches, comme je l'ai fait la semaine dernière.

La pluie m'inonde, je n'en ai rien à faire ; je veux me recueillir sur sa tombe, je ne vais pas m'en aller pour de la pluie.

Le bus arrive, je monte dedans.

_Trois semaines après qu'elles aient détruit ce morceau de lune, les recherches ont été abandonnées._

_Genjuro-san a dit qu'elles ne seraient pas considérées comme disparues dans l'action, mais mortes._

_Il y a une tombe pour Hibiki, mais elle n'est plus là._

_Tous les détails ont été classifiés, il n'y a même pas son nom dessus._

_Ils ont dit que c'était pour éviter d'autres questions de l'étranger, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment les détails._

_Tant que la photo que j'ai donnée à Genjuro-san est là... pour moi, ce sera toujours la tombe d'Hibiki._

_C'est une tombe bien solitaire._

_Mais je continue de suivre le chemin que le miracle d'Hibiki nous a montré._

J'arrive devant ce que je considère comme sa tombe, et m'effondre au sol, en pleurant. Le bouquet m'échappe des mains, je n'y prête pas attention.

« Je veux te voir... »

Mon murmure est incompréhensible à cause de mes larmes.

« Je déteste... ne pas pouvoir... Hibiki... »

Je peine à articuler les mots ; mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête.

Je baisse le regard, contemplant la triste photo que j'avais prise, et continue de pleurer.

« On s'est promis de voir la pluie de météores ensemble... »

Je reste agenouillée devant la dernière image que j'aie d'elle, mes larmes continuant de se mêler aux gouttes de pluie. J'enfonce mes mains dans la terre qui borde l'édifice où son esprit demeure désormais, et continue de penser à elle.

Au loin, par-delà mes pleurs, j'entends une voiture s'écraser, et une femme crier, appeler au secours.

Revient alors la promesse que je me suis faite.

Je voulais aider Hibiki à combattre le noise.

Je ne pouvais qu'aller aider cette femme.

Je descend prestement les marches, et la rejoint, devant sa voiture encastrée dans un poteau électrique. Elle a le regard rivé sur le noise qui l'encercle, et ne me voit pas arriver.

Je lui saisis la main, et l'encourage à me suivre.

Nous retournons dans le cimetière, et montons le plus haut possible, avant de sortir par l'arrière. Nous nous retrouvons sur la route, et courrons de toutes nos forces.

Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Jamais !

Je l'ai promis à Hibiki !

Une flamme se ravive dans mon cœur.

La femme lâche ma main, et s'écroule au sol, complètement épuisée.

Je me retourne, à la fois sévère et effrayée, et lui demande de ne pas abandonner.

Mais c'est peine perdue... Le noise nous a rattrapé, et nous encercle à nouveau.

La femme rampe jusque derrière moi, dans un coin d'arrêt d'urgence, cherchant en moi son ultime secours.

Je m'interpose entre elle et les huit monstres qui ont coûté la vie à bon nombre d'entre nous.

Elle s'évanouit, morte de peur.

Le sang bat à mes tempes. Que dois-je faire ?

Il continue. Qui dois-je appeler ?

Une nouvelle fois. Personne ne peut nous sauver...

Une quatrième fois.

Une rafale détruit le noise et le retourne en carbone et en poussière, sous mon regard sidéré.

Je me tourne vers le lieu d'où la rafale à été envoyée, sans vouloir y croire.

À quelques mètres de moi, j'aperçois trois boules de lumière, dont une qui atterrit, à côté d'une voiture d'où sortent Ogawa-san et Genjuro-san.

Je me frotte les yeux. Non, je ne rêve pas.

Ce sont Tsubasa, Chris et Hibiki...

« Désolée. Tout a été classifié donc on a pas pu te contacter... » soupire Hibiki, un peu gênée.

Les larmes me viennent aux yeux.

« Une fois de plus, j'ai dû te cacher des secrets. »

Elle se met à rire et, toute souriante, commence à avancer vers moi.

Des larmes coulent sur mon visage. Ce ne sont plus des larmes de tristesse, de souffrance, de douleur, non.

Ce sont des larmes de joie.

Je m'élance vers elle, et la serre fort contre moi, sous les regards amicaux de Tsubasa et de Chris.

Le noise continue d'apparaître, et les gens continuent à la combattre.

La menace est aussi grande que d'habitude, et il n'y a pas de signe montrant que la chaîne de souffrance finira.

Mais nous ne perdons pas foi, et nous n'abandonnons pas.

Parce que notre monde a des chansons, et qu'elles nous permettent d'avancer !


End file.
